Be Still And Know That I'm With You
by Potato Fairy
Summary: Crossover with Good Omens! A run-in with witches leaves the Winchesters with a generous collection of scrapes and bruises, three de-aged angels, and an extremely irritable King of Hell. They visit Bobby, meet some old and new friends, and go to the beach. Lots of Destiel, Sabriel, Crowley/Aziraphale, fluff, hurt/comfort, humor, fluff, cuteness, cuddling, and more fluff.
1. Chapter 1: Be Still

**Title: Be Still And Know That I'm With You**

**Warnings: Shouldn't really be...much of anything...**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Supernatural nor Good Omens, and I own none of the song lyrics I use. I'm only going to say this once.**

**Characters & Pairings: For the whole story, Dean/Cas, Sam/Gabe, Crowley/Aziraphale, some Bobby, and possible appearances by Balthazar, Benny...whoever I feel like adding. We shall see.**

**AN: Hi everyone! This is the one where I turn all the angels into three year olds. It will probably be 5 chapters, the 2nd one is already almost done. Updates should be quick, but...you know me, I'm unpredictable. So anyway, enjoy some Sabriel adorableness for the first chapter and please review! Oh, and the song for this chapter is Be Still by The Fray.**

_If terror falls upon your bed_

And sleep no longer comes,

Remember all the words I said

Be still, be still, and know.  
  
"Sammy."

Sam groaned and opened one eye, glaring into honey-gold eyes inches from his face.

"Go to sleep, Gabe."

"But Sammyyyyyyyyyyy. Can't."

Sam seriously hated witches.

_It'll be fine_, Dean had said. _Just one witch. We've fought witches before. No need to call the angels._ And like an idiot, Sam had gone along with it. _Stupid._ Stupid, stupid, stupid.

They'd driven out to some dilapidated warehouse that had _bad, bad, very bad, bad idea, go away, bad, bad, bad_ written all over it, and true to Winchester luck, one witch turned out to be six. So after being knocked out, tied up, cut free by Dean's pocketknife, dodging spells, getting thrown into a wall, and being tied up again, their angels had finally come to the rescue, just in time to find out that the witches apparently needed "the blood of two, the most righteous demon and the most evil angel" for some ritual. They ended up summoning Crowley and a startled-looking man with a head full of blond curls that Sam figured must be the angel.

By this point, Sam was barely holding on to consciousness, and after a blurry sequence of events involving a lot of flying spells and blinding white light, a large snake, and much swearing from his brother and the demon, they quite literally crashed back in their motel room with a generous collection of scrapes and bruises, three de-aged angels, and an extremely irritable King of Hell. Crowley announced that he was too drained from the fight to go anywhere yet and curled up on a chair with the now-tiny blond angel, leaving the other two to cuddle up to their respective hunters on the beds.

Sam just wanted his four hours. Was that really to much to ask?

"Sammyyy, I had a scawy dweam."

Apparently, it was.

Sam sighed and sat up, wrapping his arms around Gabriel when the Archangel climbed into his lap. "What about?"

Gabriel fidgeted. "Demons."

Sam hugged him. "They can't hurt you, you're a big strong Archangel. Besides, there aren't any demons here," he paused and gestured toward Crowley's chair. "Well, except that one."

Gabe looked at him with big watery eyes and pouted.

"But he's harmless," Sam continued, "Look at him cuddled up with that little angel. No one's going to hurt you, Gabe, I promise."

Gabriel sniffled and buried his head in Sam's chest. "M'kay, Sammy."

Sam lied down and pressed a kiss into Gabriel's hair, gently running his fingers down his tiny gold wings. He closed his eyes.

_Be still and know that I'm with you,_

Be still and know I am.


	2. Chapter 2: Nothing Else Matters

**Title: Nothing Else Matters**

**AN: Enjoy, next chapter should be up sometime next week. The song is Nothing Else Matters by Metallica.**

_So close, no matter how far_

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trust in who we are,

And nothing else matters.  
  
Dean woke up to the smell of coffee. Blinking his eyes open, he quickly became aware of the fledgling angel wrapped around him. Castiel huffed sleepily and buried his face further into Dean's shirt, downy ebony feathers fluttering gently. The angel was clinging to Dean like a little octopus, one wing draped across his Hunter's torso and one half-folded behind him. Dean smiled and glanced around the room, making out Sam fighting with the coffee machine while Gabriel ate his way through what was probably his fifth chocolate bar (as Sam had found out earlier, taking candy from baby _angels_ is close to impossible). Crowley was still sprawled in his chair, out cold, while the blond angel sat in his lap playing with the demon's sunglasses. The angel slowly looked up at him with innocent blue eyes.

"What's your name?" Dean whispered.

The angel wrapped his fluffy white wings around himself, playing absently with a feather. "Aziwa-fell," he murmured.

Dean nodded. "I'm Dean. That's my brother, Sammy."

Sam glanced over from the other side of the room, flashing a warm smile.

"You seem pretty comfortable with the demon there," Dean whispered. The little angel tilted his head slightly, taking in the Hunter's confused expression. He suddenly vanished with a familiar sound of fluttering wings, reappearing on the foot of the bed.

"Ineffabiwity, De," the angel said, peering at Dean through his eyelashes. Dean frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ignore him," a mutter came from the chair. Dean looked up and found himself staring into bright yellow eyes. "Aziraphale and I...we go back a way. Stuck on earth with the same person for six thousand yearsss...well, what do you expect to happen?"

"Guess so," Dean nodded slowly. The angel tucked against his chest stirred, blinking sleepily. The Hunter smiled. "Morning, Cas."

Castiel grinned toothily. "Deanie! I'm hungwy!"

Dean and Sam laughed. "Alright, alright. We'll eat soon, Cas," Dean said. Sam came over and handed his brother a mug of coffee. "We should go to Bobby's today. See what we can find out about de-aging. They can't stay like this forever."

He was interrupted by Gabriel's wail of "Sammyyy, fooooood!"

o

The ride to Bobby's was filled with too-loud Metallica, screeching baby angels, Crowley being obnoxious, and Sam trying to sleep with Gabriel climbing all over him. Dean couldn't remember being so happy in years.

o

Bobby squinted out at them from his doorway, fingering the safety on his gun. "What the _hell_, boy?"

"Don't ask," Dean grumbled.

"Witches," Sam supplied.

Bobby grunted. "Who's he?"

Dean scowled, glancing at Aziraphale. "Not really sure. I figure he's three, can't do much harm."

Bobby sighed gruffly. "Alright, come on in, idgits. Demon, you try anything, you'll find yourself full o' lead faster than you can say 'Satan'.

Crowley smiled snakily. "Underssstood." He jerked to a stop and blessed, glaring at the ceiling. "Bloody Devilssss' Traps, Singer!"

Bobby smirked and let Crowley out while Sam hit the books and Dean hit the fridge.

o

"It's a simple spell," Sam explained. "They should be back to normal in a day or two."

Dean grunted and returned to his beer.

"De!" Castiel stared up at Dean, slapping at his knee. The Hunter lifted him into his lap. "Can we go to da beach, De?"

Dean grinned. "Sure, why not? You in, Sammy?"

"Definitely, it's about time we had a break. We should all go."

There was a chorus of agreement. The little angels cheered.

_Trust I seek, and I find in you_

Every day full of something new

Open mind for a different view,

And nothing else matters.  
  
**AN: So, the beach next chapter! 'Til next time, readers.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hey Jude

**Title: Hey Jude**

**AN: Heyyyyyy. So, uh, it's still this week, right? Sorry, guys. Well, enjoy and review. The song is Hey Jude by The Beatles.**

**Oh by the way. Can someone other than me and ValerieDevore _please_ write some Good Omens stories? Please? People, I'm getting desperate here. I NEED Good Omens stories. _PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!?_**

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad;_

_Take a sad song, and make it better._

After the obligatory threats about getting sand in Dean's baby, the older Winchester picked up his little angel and marched toward the shore. Sam rolled his eyes and settled down on the sand near his own angel, who was splashing around in the waves like an excited puppy. Dean grinned as Castiel cautiously inched into the water, squealing at the cold water before practically leaping into Dean's arms. Dean laughed and whispered something into the angel's hair, and Cas removed his face from the Hunter's chest to stare at him suspiciously.

"He's wike a occapus-angel," Gabriel mused, scampering back to Sam's side. "Or a...angel-pus. He's a angelpus!" The Archangel collapsed in a fit of giggles. Sam laughed happily.

Castiel was now giggling and splashing Dean, who roared with laughter and gave as good as he got. The angel suddenly jumped back into Dean's arms and snuggled into his t-shirt. "I wuv you, De."

Dean hugged his angel tightly. "I love you too, Cas."

Sam smiled, enjoying the sight of his usually emotionally challenged brother being so affectionate with Cas.

"Sammy?"

Sam turned back to Gabriel, who was now leaning against his side and nudging him with a fluffy honey-colored wing. "Yeah Gabe?"

"Yet's be dolphins."

Sam didn't even have time to react before the Archangel snapped.

**o**

Dean popped out of the water behind Cas, making the angel let out a startled squeal. "De!"  
The angel tackled him back under the waves, hugging him around the neck until they both resurfaced, panting and laughing.

"Birdies!" Cas yelled, pointing at a cloud of seagulls...and a small figure with bright white wings and blue pajamas (which apparently came free with de-aged angels). Dean blinked. "Is that..."

He stared in mild shock at Crowley, who suddenly appeared beside him. The demon had a pair of huge feathery wings folded against his back, nothing like what Dean had imagined demon wings to look like (He hadn't even known demons had wings, but he thought they'd be black and tattered or burned). They were sleek and white, the same as the little blond angel's. Aziraphale suddenly tucked in his wings and tumbled out of the sky, straight into the laughing demon's arms.

"De..."

Dean started. "What's wrong, Cas?"

Castiel pointed a tiny finger at the shoreline, where two dolphins, one much bigger than the other, were playing gleefully. "Sam and Gabwiel!"

"Well I'll be da- ble- _wow_," Crowley muttered.

Dean raised his eyebrows incredulously. "That's...they're...?

"Dolphins," Aziraphale stated, from his perch on Crowley's shoulders. "Type a fishes!"

Crowley snorted. "Nah, they're mammals."  
_  
And anytime you feel the pain,_

_Hey Jude, refrain;_

_Don't carry the world up on your shoulders._


	4. Chapter 4: Will My Love Grow

**Title: Will My Love Grow**

**AN: Enjoy and review! The last chapter will be up next week. The song for this one is Something by The Beatles.**

_Somewhere in her smile, she knows_

_That I don't need no other lover_

Crowley sat cross-legged in the sand next to his little blond angel, who was building what appeared to be the Palace of Versailles out of sand.

"Isn't there supposed to be a window there?"

Zira frowned and then nodded, carefully adjusting his castle.

Crowley nodded. "That's great. I like the fountains. Got something to sssay, Winchessster?"

Dean jumped, reflexively squeezing Cas's hand. Cas tilted his head and peered curiously at the castle.

"Uh... I was..."

"You were wondering about the eyes. And the hisssssing," Crowley finished for him.

"And the wings."

The demon nodded. "It's that one," he gestured to Aziraphale, who was wandering down the shore now. "Makes me lower the old inhibitions some. This is the real me!" Crowley threw his arms out dramatically, grinning like a snake. And then he...changed.

"The real..._SON OF A_-"

"Hey," the snake hissed. Not in front of the kiddiesss."

He changed back and straightened his jacket. "Hate doing that," he muttered. "Shut your mouth, bugs'll fly in there."

Dean closed his mouth with an audible SNAP. "So...you're..."

"Yep. The Serpent of Eden. The Tempter. And Zira over there was the Guardian of the Eastern Gate."

Dean was gaping again.

"As for the wings, I'm not what you'd call a _traditional _demon."

The Hunter scowled. "So you're..."

Crowley shook out his wings casually. "A Fallen Angel."

"Saunta-d," chirped Zira, scampering back over.

"Yeah," Crowley whispered. His yellow eyes glazed over for a moment behind the sunglasses. "Sauntered Vaguely Downwards." He snapped out of it quickly, shaking his head with an irritated hiss. "Now go away, Winchessster. We're building a castle."

He watched Castiel drag Dean away.

"What's that for?" he asked, watching Aziraphale shove a twig into the balcony.

"Tha's Louis!"

Crowley laughed. It sounded like hissing.

o

"Look, De! I found a sheeshell!"

Dean smiled and picked up his blue-eyed angel. "That's awesome, Cas."

"Uh huh! C'mon there's fishies!"

Castiel squirmed out of Dean's arms, ebony wings flapping excitedly. He led Dean to the shoreline, squealing excitedly when a wave receded and he could see the crabs burrowing under the sand.

Dean sighed contentedly and plopped down on the dry sand, watching Castiel chase the crabs and try to grab them. The angel suddenly wailed and shook his hand frantically, running over to the Hunter.

"It bit me," Cas whimpered. "C'n you kiss it all better?"

Dean sighed and gently kissed the tip of the angel's finger, glaring at Sam when he heard a dolphin-y snigger. Cas brightened up immediately. "C'n we get ice cream?"

"ICE CREAM!" Gabriel screamed. The Archangel was sitting on the shoreline, soaking wet. Sam came up behind him, pushing his wet, floppy hair out of his face.

o

They got ice cream at a tiny vender further up the beach. Gabriel got his more-candy-and-syrup-than-ice-cream all over his face. Dean sighed and Crowley sniggered into his cone. Sammy just cooed (_like a girl_) and wiped his angel's face with a napkin.

Zira eventually got bored and started tugging on Crowley's feathers, causing the demon to flinch violently and drop his ice cream.

o

By the time they got back, Bobby was passed out on the couch with a book of lore open on his chest. The Winchesters smiled quietly and Dean threw a blanket over him.  
_  
You're asking me, will my love grow?_

_I don't know, I don't know._

_You stick around, it may show,_

_I don't know, I don't know._


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Yours

**Title: I'm Yours**

**AN: So this is the last chapter! Although if I think of anything else involving turning people into kids (and I probably will) this is where I'll put it, so keep an eye out. Sorry for the wait, everyone, I was having some trouble with this and then midterms infested my life. Lyrics are from I'm Yours by The Script. And I don't own Mulan. Hope you enjoy!**

_You healed these scars over time,_

_Embraced my soul, you loved my mind_

_You're the only angel in my life._

They ended up in the kitchen, after changing out of their swimsuits and showering. Dean grabbed a beer from Bobby's fridge and tossed one to Sam, who grinned at his brother affectionately.

There was a rush of wind and ruffling feathers. The Hunters tensed and went for their weapons. "Whoa, hey," Balthazar held his hands up defensively. He had a tub of cookie dough.

"Balthy!" Cas squealed and rocketed into the older angel's arms, cuddling into his chest. "So sowy, Balthy. Wuv you Balthy."

Balthazar rubbed his back softly, murmuring, "Hey Cassy."

Dean glared at him. "Why are you here, Balthazar? And how is it you're alive?"

"Same way these little ones are, I should think," he snapped. "And I'm here because I wanted to see _my little brothers,_ Winchester."

Dean grumbled and glared at him some more from a corner. Sam patted his shoulder and tried to hold in a smirk.

"Anthony!" Balthazar stepped forward to pull the demon into a hug, seeming to notice him for the first time.

"Er. Hi," Crowley returned the hug awkwardly for a moment before pulling back, pointedly ignoring the room full of raised eyebrows and Zira's giggling.

The blond angel grinned and ruffled Zira's hair before locating his cookie dough, which Gabriel had snatched while no one was looking. He was now wrestling the container open while trying to sit on top of Sam's head.

They made cookies. Needless to say, they also made a mess. The kitchen was a disaster area, and full of genuinely happy Hunters and giggling angels. Crowley found the whole thing hilarious and slithered in everyone's way, trying to make the bowl of dough explode. Aziraphale continued to slam into him, flapping his little wings and squeaking, "_THWART! THWART!_"

At some point, Bobby poked his head into his kitchen, narrowed his eyes, and then trudged off to his whiskey stash, grumbling about 'cute little winged idgits'.

o

They were spread across the floor, on an enormous pile of pillows and blankets Sam and Dean had dragged in from all over the house. The angels were huddled together with a huge plate of cookies between them, watching a movie the Winchesters had- *cough* _acquired_ from the nearest store.

"Dat's not twue, China doesn't have big dwagon statues!" Gabriel said.

"It does too! I was there!" Zira squealed.

"So was I, he's right," Crowley remarked. Gabriel pouted and buried himself in Sam's side.

"You a limp noodle," he mumbled.

They turned back to the movie as the villain appeared. "Look, it's Crowwey!" Zira squeaked. Crowley hissed in mock anger, picking him up and holding him upside down. "Hey! I'm way better-looking than that."

An hour later, they were all asleep. Crowley turned into a snake again and curled around Zira, and after a moment started hissing gently. It took Sam and Dean a minute to realize he was snoring.

Balthazar left around midnight, leaving another tub of cookie dough for his brothers.

o

When Crowley woke up, he was in human form again and someone had tucked a blanket around him. He sat up and groggily looked around to see everyone else already (mostly) awake and back to their normal ages. Gabriel was dozing with his head in Sam's lap and Castiel was tucked into Dean's side, with the Hunter's fingers in his hair. Aziraphale smiled at him over the top of one of Bobby's books.

"Oh, thank _Sssomeone_."

"I'll second that," Dean called.

_I may not have the softest touch,_

_I may not say the words as such,_

_And though I may not look like much,_

_I'm yours._


End file.
